federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
ST deep space 9 Wiki
ST_deep_space_9 RPG ' For all members of the Yahoo! RPG group ST_deep_space_9 to file information about their characters and events taking place in our spin off of the Star Trek franchise.' The year is 2387 and it has been twelve years since the end of the Dominion War. Bajor has joined the Federation in hopes of promoting good relations. The Romulan-Cardassian war has taken a second wind as a future force returns to the past, using red matter to destroy Qo'nos and leave a wake of destruction in his path, only to become Praetor. With the Federation in the middle and tension on both sides, everyone is trying to come out on top. Join the Cardassians or Federation or check out the Academy as a budding new recruit! New explorations of the Gamma/Delta quadrants result in exciting (and dramatic) missions! Find out how species will adapt to the new plots presented each day. Play into the future (2403) and use another time period for inspiration and what role does the Mirror Universe have in in the regular quadrants? Come and see what has been left behind... Group posting and new member rules are located HERE. NOTE: ALL RIGHTS GO TO PARAMOUNT AND THOSE CREATIVE MINDS WHO WRITE FOR CANON TREK. THIS IS A FAN FICTION AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER HISTORIES BELONG TO THE AUTHORS WHO LOVE THE STAR TREK UNIVERSE! Katrina's Characters As a co-founder to ST_Deep_Space_9, Katrina has been a member since the beginning of the group which was founded November 07, 2004. Katrina is a Canadian on Eastern Standard time and generally available to post from 1pm to 1am. Her most notable characters include Katal Una, who is the oldest character in the game for this author and Abbott Thay who has the most interesting development . With characters all over the board and the most extensive in list, Katrina is an active player in all plot bases (Earth, DS9, Bajor, Cardassia, Future Plots and Mirror Universe). *List of Katrina's Characters *List of Secondary Characters Laura's Characters As a member of ST_Deep_Space_9, Laura joined on January 23, 2006 . Laura is an American on Eastern Standard time and generally available to post from 6pm to 10pm. Her most notable characters include Cadence Maddix, who is the oldest character in the game for this author and Anna-Aleena Thay - having a marked interest in the drama of future plots. With 20+ characters Laura enjoys a large array of dramatic stories featured in the future and Red Squad. *List of Laura's Characters Lilly's Characters As co-founder to ST_Deep_Space_9, Lilly has been a member since November 07, 2004. In January 2007, Lilly took a brief hiatus, returning to the game once more November 2007. Lilly is an American on Eastern Standard time and generally available to post from 6pm to 2am. Her most notable characters include Amity Ioan, who is the oldest character in the game for this author and Allysann Knight having a penchant for the intrigue of Romulan/Cardassian culture. With 10 main characters Lilly keeps her focus on Bajoran/Station plots. *List of Lilly's Characters Renee's Characters As member to ST_Deep_Space_9, Renee joined on October 10, 2005. Renee is an American on Central time and generally available to post from 9pm to 2am. Her most notable characters include Questa Damar, who is the oldest character in the game for this author and Eron Bern, having a penchant for the intrigue of Cardassians. With 30+ characters Renee is the second most active player featuring a favourtism to Cardassian plots. *List of Renee's Characters Tara's Characters As a member to ST_Deep_Space_9, Tara joined on October 18, 2008. Her most notable characters include Kitaan Dhow, who is the oldest character in the game for this author and Iskander al-Khalid, having a penchant for the mystique of El Aurians. Leaving in April of 2011, Tara has returned only a month later but plays with less characters. *List of Tara's Characters *List of Secondary Characters Other Significant Authors Other authors included: *Jake (Author) *Gabriella (Author) *Todd (Author) Extended Information Mirror Universe Because of the vast number of characters, all information regarding the mirror universe will be found at the following link. If you would like information on any characters counterpart (if they exist) please consult this information. If that character is not found, it is either because a) they have not been played/referenced or b) they do not exist. Contact Katrina for more information. *Mirror Universe Information and Characters Deceased Characters Throughout the course of the group, several characters have passed away. Most of these death only occur in Future Plots which leaves them technically still alive in the "Current Plot" category and may still be played if their author chooses. *List of Deceased Characters Reference Characters All characters who were played at one time or are the family members of played characters. These characters are generally NPC's. *List of Reference Characters If you do not see the character you are looking for contact Katrina. Non-Character Pages In order to keep the front page tidy, all the information regarding plants, specialized words, changed canon, or new species of ST_deep_space_9 will be located on a seperate page. *List of Non-Character Information pages Important Lists *Planets of ST_Deep_Space_9 *Federation Starships *Species Name List *Character Birthplaces *Important Dates *Character Information Latest activity Category:Browse